Various technologies have been developed for controlled release of gases, vapors, mists, and liquids with applications for entertainment, education, engineering, advertising, medical treatment and therapy, military, and other purposes. For example, technologies that can provide sensory input to the user or observer such as scent, wind, or mist have been introduced into virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications to provide a more immersive, sensory or realistic experience. Design of scent delivery devices that allow reliable, rapid switching of mixed or unmixed scented gas flux in a repeatable manner by synchronizable, remote actuation could have a significant impact on the effectiveness of the virtual, holographic, mixed reality or augmented reality and live experiences, as well as providing additional benefits for medicinal drug delivery in vaporized, nebulized, atomized, liquid, powder or other form. Rapidly switchable, compact blendable fluid control offers the promise for on-demand synthesis of up to thousands of basic ingredients according to prescribed formulae and has application in a broad array of fields as a research and education tool, a manufacturing or processing method, and commercial as well as consumer products and applications. Furthermore, such devices should offer practical, economic, compact, mechanically and electrically reliable, and efficient on-demand control, and precision-timed gas, vapor, mist, liquid, powders or other substance delivery for effective use by individual users or groups.